The Outsider's View of Palex: REVAMP!
by Momo The Great
Summary: Revamp of my original fic! New kid Jordan Johnson comes to Degrassi and watches how the gang grows and evolves. She also sees how two unlikely people form a relationship no one saw coming, except her.
1. Statistics

**A/N: Hi! My name is Monet, aka Momo The Great, and I am one of the very few writers still writing about Palex. Welcome to the revamping of my very first story! So if you've read my other three stories do me a favor. CLEAR YOUR MIND OF EVERYTHING! Seriously, forget EVERYTHING that you have read in the other stories because this one will not be tied to the other ways what-so-ever. So there will be some repeats in this fic from the original one but this one will be different. The way Jordan becomes friends with people will be different. Jordan will be with someone who is NOT Beth. Even Jordan's attitude will be slightly different. Also like I said in my note in the other story this story is going to focus a little more on ALL the characters but the primary basis of this story will be PALEX.**

**So have any of you just watch a marathon of season 4 of Degrassi before because I did over my winter break and guess what I realized. In Degrassi season 4 world it's summer there 24/7, Canada has no seasons. Seriously watch that whole season. The whole time it's sunny outside and everyone is wearing t-shirts and just jeans, no jackets or anything. So fuck Degrassi world because this is my world and in this world Canada gets snow in the winter. Anyway this note has been long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever own Degrassi or it's characters. I only own my original characters and 95% of the plot lines in this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The body temperature of the average human being is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit which is 37 degrees Celsius. I had to find a converter to figure out the temperature in Celsius because in America we use Fahrenheit, not Celsius. But in Canada they use Celsius, not Fahrenheit.<p>

The average high temperature in Tampa, Florida in September is 89 degrees Fahrenheit, 31.67 degrees Celsius. The average low temperature is 74.3 degrees Fahrenheit, 23.5 degrees Celsius. The average high temperature in Toronto, Canada in September is 69.3 degrees Fahrenheit, 20.7 degrees Celsius. The average low is 55.8 degrees Fahrenheit, 13.2 degrees Celsius.

According to the 2000 U.S. Census the city of Tampa's black population was 26.1%. In 2001 blacks represented seven percent of Toronto's total population. In all of Canada in the year 2001blacks represented 2.2% of Canada's total population. TOTAL population! According to the 2000 U.S. Census the black population of the total population of the U.S. was 12.3%.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm giving you all these random statistics, statistics that I actually spent the time to look up on the internet. Well it's because I am a black girl from Florida that is currently standing in front of her new school in Toronto, and it's only 72 degrees. 72 degrees in September! What kind of place is this where it's only 72 degrees in September? This is pretty much winter weather for me.

I can't believe this. I can't believe I'm standing in front of a new school on the first day of the school year. I'm looking at my new school that has a giant banner that says "Welcome Back" while in my head is should say, "Welcome to Hell!" Do you know how hard it is to be a new kid, especially to be a new kid in your junior year of high school? High school is half way over. I see people hugging their friends, smiling at each other, welcoming each other back from vacation and asking what they did over summer break. These people already know each other from the previous years and from middle school. Also I, Jordan Johnson, have NEVER been a new kid so this is like double or triple or whatever hard for me. I mean not only am I the new kid during junior year of high school but I'm also in a different country, a country that uses the METRIC system. THE METRIC SYSTEM!

My life is completely over. Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm being the typical dramatic sixteen year old girl, BUT I'M NOT! My whole life I've grown up in sunny Florida. I spent my days hanging out with my friends in the sun and going to the beach on a regular basis. I've spent many breaks going to numerous amusement parks like Sea World, Busch Gardens, Universal Studios, and Disney World. The past two summers my parents took me to the St. Pete's Pride Parade. Yes, I am gay and my parents are very supportive. So supportive in fact that before St. Petersburg started doing Pride Week, every June since I was about 12 my parents took me to Disney World for Gay Days at Walt Disney World. So to say I miss Florida would be an understatement.

So here I am, standing in front of my new school while my mother is inside waiting for me. I'm probably one out of five black kids in the whole school, which doesn't necessarily bother me, but I'm just pointing out how non diverse this school probably is. Well I might as well suck it up since my parents made it clear that we wouldn't be returning to Florida anytime soon, except to visit the grandparents. The only bright side to this whole thing is that Canada is known for being a tad bit nice to the gays. I mean Ontario did legalize gay marriage about three years ago, something Florida will probably never do. And Canadians are known for being nice right?

I take a deep breath and start walking up the steps of my new school, Degrassi Community School. What is a community school exactly? I mean don't all schools serve the community? As I'm walking up the steps I'm looking around at my new school mates. I have to admit; this school has some pretty good looking girls here.

_BAM! _

Ow! I rub my forehead. My father did always tell me to either walk or look at pretty girls, but not both. I'm on my ass, on the ground, and I'm in pain.

"Ow," I groan. "What the hell?"

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" an angry voice asks.

I look up. There is a very angry girl looking down at me. Maybe she's angry because she's wearing that ugly ass green hoodie. I'm going to go ahead and say this girl is Hispanic, because she looks Hispanic to me. Trust me, my parents and I use to go to Miami all the time so I know what Hispanic looks like, not trying to sound racist or anything.

I quickly stand up and brush myself off. The girl is still leering at me. Ugh, I don't have time for this nor am I going to be leered at on my first day of school.

"How about next time you watch where **you're **going next time?" I ask her, trying to sound tough.

The girl scoffs. "You must not know who I am," she says.

"Actually I'm new. So how about you enlighten me?"

The girl steps up to me and now she's all up in my face. I guess here in Canada they don't believe in personal space.

"The name is Alex Nuñez, and you better watch where you're going next time new girl," she says threateningly.

Alex walks past me and sort of shoulder checks me. Ow, that really hurt. I've been at this school for like ten minutes and already I've been injured twice. I look back and see Alex take some kid's lunch. Wow, I guess not all Canadians are nice after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if you compare this chapter to the first chapter in the original fic you can tell that this one is more descriptive and I think I describe Jordan better than saying, "Hi I'm Jordan and I'm 16" which btw I HATE when authors do that, so uncreative. So Jordan meets Alex the same way but not Paige =) And if y'all are good and lucky I might update again this week =)**


	2. Media Immersion is Required?

**A/N: Alright so fours things:**

**#1: Thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed it, and put it on their story alerts. I really do appreciate it and that means a lot to me.**

**#2: I've actually had this chapter ready for awhile. I just want y'all to squirm a little =)**

**#3: Originally this chapter was suppose to be about Jordan's first day of school but after I typed the first part of the day out I realized that it was already over 6,000 words and I didn't want you guys reading a SUPER long chapter so I decided to split the day up.**

**#4: We get to meet an old friend of ours in this chapter =)**

* * *

><p>"Honey, everything is going to be fine."<p>

"I'm going to disagree with you."

"Of course you are. All you've been doing is disagreeing with me for the past three months."

"That's because everything you have said and done has been very disagreeable."

"Jordan, that doesn't make any sense."

"Well it makes sense to me and right now that's all that matters."

My mother turns and looks at me seriously. "This could all be very good and productive for you," she says. "Canada is not so bad."

"Mom, it's 72 degrees outside," I tell her seriously. "And by October it'll be in the low 50s and I'll be wearing a jacket. How can that be any good? You and dad took me away from my home, my friends, everything I knew. You took me away from warm sunny Florida to this place that's like a cold hell."

"Ok so the weather will get some taking use to but at least you can get to know your cousin more."

"You mean Triple C?" I ask.

"Jordan, don't call her that."

"Oh sorry, what I meant to say was Crazy Cousin Cindy."

Mom sighs. "Jordan, that's really not any better. You shouldn't be calling your cousin crazy."

"Mom, do you remember how she came out to Uncle Daniel and Aunt Sally? They found her in her bedroom making out with both a guy and a girl at the same time and then she yelled "I'm bi!""

"Ok I will admit that Cindy might not have had the best approach when it came to coming out but besides that she's not crazy."

"Oh but let's not forget about the time she dumped a bucket of pads and tampons on her teacher's desk because he didn't let her use the restroom? She's fucking insane!"

Ow! My mom just flicked my ear. That shit hurt like a bizznitch.

"Jordan, its bad enough you curse at home," she says. "Please try not to do it in public."

My mom's eyes become softer as she runs her hand through my hair in a loving manner. Yeah, she should feel bad about flicking my ear.

"Honey I know that this move has not been the easiest and I know that this place is a little different than what you're use to."

I scoff. "A little different?" I ask sarcastically.

"But I know you and you will adjust."

"Because I'm a Johnson," I finish. "That's what dad would say."

"That and because you're my daughter."

My mom kisses my forehead as two hot girls walk into the office. I groan. Of course as soon as my mom kisses me on the forehead two hot girls would walk in. Obviously God hates me and wants to punish me for all the sins I've committed. Although in my defense the whole making out with Santana Rivera in the janitor's closet totally wasn't my fault. She just randomly grabbed me and started making out with me. I always knew she was a little bi though.

"Jordan why are you smiling like that?" my mom ask me.

The smile quickly fades. I'd rather not let my mom know I was thinking about the hot make-out session with Santana. Let's just say that was not a happy phone call for my parents to receive from the principal that day. And speaking of principals I believe one is approaching us right now. A man wearing glasses, a grey suit, and many wrinkles on his face stops in front of us and has one of those fake adult smiles on his face. My mom stands up and practically forces me up.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Felicia Johnson," the guy says to my mom while shaking her hand. "I'm Principal Dan Raditch."

"It is very nice to meet you Principal Raditch," Mom says. She places her hands on my shoulders. "This is my daughter Jordan."

"Hello Jordan," Principal Raditch greets me while holding out his hand for me to shake.

Ugh, I hate shaking old men's hands, I just find them disgusting. I take Principal Raditch's hand into mine and I'm trying not to gag a little.

"Hello, nice to meet you," I lie. Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I can't act civil.

"Well I'd like to welcome you two to Degrassi," Principal Raditch says. "I think you'll find Degrassi to be diverse, challenging yet rewarding, and just a great school overall. I have a feeling that Degrassi will be the perfect fit for you."

Well it was either Degrassi, some school named Lakehurst, or private school. I've never been a huge fan of private schools because of the whole uniform thing and also private school kids tend to be really snobby. Just because my family has money doesn't mean I'm a snob. Also seeing as a student at Lakehurst tried to burn it down last year Degrassi was really my only choice left.

Principal Raditch hands me a piece of paper. Oh this paper is my schedule. What the hell is Media Immersion? And why are there only four classes on this schedule? And hold up…

"Wait, I'm supposed to be in AP English," I tell him. "If I'm going to get into Florida State I HAVE to take AP English."

"Well Jordan because you're a transfer student from a different country there are certain subjects we have to place you in, in order for you to graduate. Like you have to take Canadian Geography and History, which are what students usually take in grades nine and ten. This term you'll be taking history and next term will be geography. So you didn't quite have room in your schedule for AP English, but maybe next year."

I look at my mom with my eyes narrowed. "So not only do I not get to take AP English, but I also have to take two classes full of freshmen and sophomores," I tell her. "Oh yeah this is definitely turning out to be good and productive for me. Why are there only four classes on this schedule? Shouldn't there be seven?"

"Well here in Canada we do things a bit differently. Students only take four subjects each term, that way you can focus more on your classes. Also we were able to accept your Spanish credits toward your secondary language credits, though we don't offer Spanish here," Mr. Raditch says. "Most of your classes did transfer over. The only one class that didn't transfer over was your American History class, hence why you're in taking history this year."

"Plus honey you can take AP English next year," Mom says. "Besides look, you're still taking AP Biology."

I'm groaning internally right now. I hate science with the life of me but I'm taking AP biology because I need as many AP classes as possible and seeing as this school has very **few **of those classes I'm pretty much taking whatever they have. I notice Mom looking at her watch. Now she's looking at me apologetic.

"I'm sorry honey but I have to go," she says. "But I love you and I know you will have a fantastic first day. I'll pick you up at three."

She kisses me on the forehead, like that's going to make everything all better.

"Principal Raditch, it was a pleasure meeting you," my mom says with a smile on her face and shakes his hand.

"Likewise Mrs. Johnson," he says. "First school night is in three weeks. Hopefully we will see you there."

"Of course. Good-bye."

I watch her walk out of the office and leave me behind in this weird foreign place. I turn back around and this Raditch dude is still smiling like a creeper at me.

"Written on the top of your schedule is your locker number and the combination," he says. "You better hurry; class starts in aboot three minutes."

I'm suppressing a laugh right now. Even though I've been here about a month now hearing the people around here pronouncing it "aboot" still makes me laugh. I stifle the laughter and look at Principal Raditch.

"Thank you Principal Raditch," I say. "I will find my locker quickly and get to class before the bell rings. You have a good day."

"You too Jordan," he says. "You will find Degrassi a place where you can succeed."

I just smile and nod my head. I turn and walk out of the office. I will find Degrassi a place where I can succeed? It's like he was trying to sell me a used car or something. I look down at my schedule. Alright, I have locker 343. I walk by a locker that's fully decorated. Wow, must be someone's birthday. 338 , 339, I'm getting closer and closer. Aw great, two guys are standing right in front of my locker.

"Excuse me guys," I say.

The black guy moves over so I can get to my locker.

"Think Paige will be mad if I put up a picture of Mandy Moore?" I hear the white boy with curly hair ask the black boy.

"I saw her," the black boy says. "In L.A. when that scout who liked me took the whole camp to see a Lakers game. Are you listening?"

Why does this kid think he's so special? I've been to L.A. like twenty times and saw a Lakers game every single one of those times. But then again I lived in America and these kids live in Canada.

"Maybe Hilary Duff will be better," the white kid says, continuing answering what I'm assuming is a stupid question.

"Why?" his friend asks. "Why would that be better?"

"She looks more like Paige."

"I'd rather look more like Lindsay Lohan," a random girl says.

I'm gonna go ahead and guess that this random blonde is Paige. I'm also going to go ahead and guess that she likes pink because she's wearing a lot of it. I don't know why she would rather look like Lindsay Lohan though since Lindsay is a red-head. Is it creepy that I'm just listening in to their conversation?

"Aren't you at court today?" black kid asks.

Oo did this girl commit a crime? She totally seems like someone who would rob a store or something but get away with it because she looks all cute and innocent like.

"I always wanted an assistant to handle my calendar," Paige says sarcastically and kind of bitchy. "Thanks Jim. But it was supposed to be tomorrow."

Ok so, so far after about thirty minutes of being at this place I've learned that the blonde pink girl's name is Paige and she might have committed a crime, black boy's name is Jim and might be Paige's personal assistant, and the white kid with curly hair makes weird faces. So far this Canadian school is turning out to be a bit weird.

"Wait, supposed?" white kid asks, confused.

"I'm not going," Paige says, while still looking down at the magazine. "Don't really see the point."

"I do!"

"Ok then you can go," Paige sounds a bit upset and gives the magazine back to white curly kid.

It feels like some tension is starting to build up.

"Y-you're really not going?"

Jim is looking down, biting his lip. I'm guessing he's trying not to say anything.

"Nope," Paige answers curly boy's question simply.

Curly boy shakes his head and kind of throws his magazine into his locker.

"I can't do this anymore," he says and slams his locker shut.

"Do what anymore?" Paige asks with her arms crossed and attitude in her voice.

I have a weird feeling this is about to get even more interesting. Jim is still just standing here, saying nothing.

"This," curly boy says, throwing his arms open. "Us!" And now he's walking away.

Paige is looking after him. Hmm I wonder if this is the first time that has ever happened.

"What was that?" silent Jim asks.

"Did he just dump me?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, and on the first day of school."

Oops, did I just say that out loud? Jim and Paige are both looking at me. The way Jim is looking at me he's probably wondering who the hell I am. The way Paige is looking at me, well it sort of seems like she wants to cut me right now.

"Umm…" I stammer. "I'm Jordan, and I'm new. So how about we chalk that comment up to me being the new girl?"

Paige rolls her eyes and walks away. Not only is she walking away but she's walking away angrily. I look back at Jim and he's still looking at me. He smiles and now he's holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Brooks," he says.

I take Jimmy's hand and shake it. "I'm Jordan Johnson."

"Nice to meet you Jordan. So when you say new, do you mean freshmen or just new to Degrassi?"

"I mean new as in new to the country. I'm a junior and my parents figured now would be the perfect time to move to Canada."

"Oo," Jimmy says. "That's harsh. Where are you originally from?"

"Florida."

"Well here's some advice, if you haven't already buy a coat."

"Because unlike Florida you guys actually get snow, like all the time?"

"Not only that but because on the first day of school you've already pissed off Paige Michalchuk so get ready for a blizzard."

"Thanks."

"No problem Jordan. Welcome to Degrassi."

Jimmy starts walking away. Great, now not only do I have to deal with the natural weather here I have to deal with Paige who apparently is like the Queen Bitch here. Ugh! Can I just go home already?

_Ring!_

Wow, first day of school and already I'm going to be late to class. I start power walking while looking down at my schedule and school map. Ow! Once again I find myself on the ground because once again I've run into someone. I wonder if this is some sort of record.

Ugh! There's paper and crap all over the ground. No one stops to help because they're all running to their classes. I pick myself up and look at the girl I run into. She has her back turned to me.

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "I should really start paying more attention to where I'm going."

"It's ok," the girl says. "It happens to the best of us."

The girl stands up and brushes herself up. I pick up a red notebook that I'm guessing is hers because it's not mine.

"I think this is yours," I tell her.

She turns around. Whoa! What was I just doing? This girl… I bet if I looked up 'beautiful' right now in the dictionary I'd find a picture of her. I don't know what's with me today but it just so happens that this girl, the second girl I've bumped into, is also Hispanic but this girl has striking green eyes and a really nice smile.

She takes her notebook from me. "Thanks," she says and smiles. "Well better get going. First day of school and we're already late for our first class."

I shake my head, trying to get out of this trance I was just in.

"Uhh yeah," I agree, sounding like an idiot.

The girl starts walking away.

"Uh wait," I practically shout.

She turns around and raises her eyebrow. "Yeah?" she asks.

"Umm can you tell me how to get to Ms. Kwan's class?"

"Take this next left down the hallway and it should be the second door on your right."

"Thanks," I say and nervously smile.

"No problem," mystery girl says. "And good luck."

She turns around and starts walking in the direction to wherever her first class must be. Ok if I have that girl in one of my classes then moving to Canada will have totally been worth it. I continue my journey to my first class. Hmm well I can blame being five minutes late to me being brand spankin' new. Let's see Room 113 B. I open the door and immediately all eyes are me. This must be what a museum exhibit feels like.

"May I help you?" the teacher asks me.

"Hi, is this English eleven with Ms. Kwan?" I ask.

"Yes it is. You must be our new student."

"Yep."

Ms. Kwan waves me over. Oh God I hope she's not about to do what I think she's going to do. I walk over to Ms. Kwan.

"Every this is our new student Jordan," Ms. Kwan introduces me.

The class is looking at me as if they don't care who the fuck I am. I have to say that I have the same feelings about them.

"Why don't you tell the class a little aboot yourself?"

I suppress the laughter that was trying to escape. I'm sorry but how do these people not realize that they're pronunciation of the word is hilarious?

"Umm I'm Jordan Johnson," I tell the class. "I just moved here from Florida. I play the guitar and I like to skate."

Ms. Kwan claps her hands. "Well then Jordan since you arrived to class late we only have one seat left," she says. "So you'll be sitting by Alex. Alex raise your hand please."

I see a hand lazily and reluctantly go up into the air. I start walking to where the mystery hand is. I see the person the hand belongs to. Oh crap! I stop dead in my tracks. You have got to be kidding me. It's the same girl who pushed me earlier this morning and she's sitting all the way in the back, in the back where no one will hear my screams if she kills me.

"Jordan, please take a seat so I can start class," Ms. Kwan says.

I gulp and continue my journey to death. It's not that I'm afraid of this girl, because I'm not. I'm not afraid of anyone, except my mother who is one scary woman when she is angry. It's just I still don't know this area and this girl could easily abduct me and dump me somewhere with no phone, no money, and I could just be stranded in the middle of nowhere Canada.

"Are you going to sit down or what?"

I shake my head, getting out of once again another trance. I look down at Alex who is giving me a weird look. I sigh and sit down in the seat next to her.

"So is everyone in Florida blind or just you?" Alex asks.

"Your insult would have been so much better if it hadn't been for the fact that I just obviously saw your hand to get to this seat I'm sitting in right now, and because **you** bumped into **me**," I tell her.

Alex turns her head sharply and looks at me. "No new girl, **you **bumped into **me**."

"Um are you deaf?" I ask her. "Did you not just hear me tell the whole class my name like five seconds ago? I don't remember saying that my name is New Girl. I'm pretty sure I said it's Jordan, so how about when you address me you say the correct name?"

Alex shakes her head. "Wow you are so clearly new," she says.

"Why? Because I just said that about ten seconds ago?"

Alex's face changes, she's looking at me threateningly now. "No, because the last girl who decided she was tough enough to stand up to me received a bloody nose and a black eye."

Stay strong Jordan, stay strong. You're a Johnson and Johnsons are confident and tough. But I also have to remember the Johnson family rule about violence: Johnsons never use violence to solve anything. Violence is never the answer. The only time we use our fists is to protect ourselves and others. But Alex doesn't know I can't use my fists. I muster up my best threateningly look.

"Now you listen here Alex and you listen well," I start. "I've spent my whole life in nice sunny Florida. Then next thing I know my whole world changes and I'm in this cold hell you people call Canada. Am I pissed? Oh you bet your ass I'm pissed. Have I been able to get my anger out? Nope not yet. So if **you **would like to solve this problem by letting me kick your ass all the way to Mars then let me go ahead and say thank you because I will very much enjoy kicking your ass. Do – not – threaten – me. Do you understand or will I need to say it more slowly for you, because to be honest you seem like someone who's a little slow."

Alex's face looks like it's debating which emotion to show. Right now it sort of looks like a cross between anger and disbelief. Has no one really stood up to this girl before?

"Miss Nuñez and Miss Johnson, is there something more interesting going on back there that I should know aboot?" Ms. Kwan asks.

I turn my head and smile innocently at her. "No ma'am," I tell her. "Everything is just fine. We were just discussing how excited we are for your class this year."

I hear a few snickers go through the class.

"Well how aboot you two stop discussing it and actually pay attention?"

"Yes ma'am."

I put the rest of my attention on Ms. Kwan, ignoring Alex. Sometimes it takes a threat to make a threat stop.

**After Class:**

That had to be the longest English class of my life. What makes it worse is that all Ms. Kwan talked about was the syllabus and how important grade eleven is for university and what not. I find it sort of weird that they say grade eleven instead of the eleventh grade or junior year. Also they say university instead of college. I've been noticing little things like that and I can't decide if it bothers me or not.

We're all walking out of class, now that it's over, and thank God it's over. What the! Someone grabs me by my shirt and slams me against the lockers.

"Ow!" I yell.

Alex has me against the lockers. I love that no one is stopping to help or anything, they're all just still walking, minding their own business.

"Listen, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but know that I don't take threats lightly," Alex says.

Oh my God! I am so sick of this! I push Alex off of me.

"No you listen!" I shout while pushing Alex. "Today is my first day at a new school and it already sucks that I have to start all over. But now I have some crazy chick who has decided to threaten me and bully me? What the hell is your problem? I bumped into you once, ONCE! I didn't kill your dog, or your cat, or anything like that. I accidently bumped into you. It was a little bump and I'm the one who ended up on the floor, not you. Now **leave** me alone."

I push her one more time and this time it's into the other set of lockers. Now people are staring. Alex looks around, scoffs, and now she's walking away. Everyone is staring at me.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I yell. "Go to class!"

Everyone starts scattering. I've only been at this place for about two hours and already I want to spend the rest of my life at home, in my room. I start walking, looking down at my schedule and the school map. I have Media Immersion with an Archiable Simpson. Who names their child that?

_BAM!_

Is there a record for the number of times one can end up on the ground for running into someone within a few hours? Once again I find myself on the ground in pain. I look up at the other poor soul I ran into this time. Whoa, it's the girl from before. Maybe this is fate? The girl sees that it's me that she ran into and she shakes her head but I think I might see a small smile on her face.

"We should really stop meeting like this," she says.

"I agree," I say.

I get up off the ground and brush myself off. I offer my hand to the girl and help her up. She standing now but I'm still holding her hand. She clears her throat. I quickly take back my hand and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing a little bit.

"Sorry," I tell her. "Sometimes I zone out."

"Would that explain you running into me twice?" she asks. "Or do you just like running into people?"

"Well running into people is fun, especially when it's a cute girl I keep running into."

Yeah that's right. I'm laying down the Johnson charm. I don't even know if this girl is into girls but it doesn't even matter to me because she's definitely smiling now and I think she may be blushing a little.

The girl raises an eyebrow and smiles. "So you're running into me on purpose?" she asks.

"If I say yes will that make me seem a little weird or charming?" I ask her, trying to sound flirty, in a non-creepy way.

"Babe!"

Who the hell is this random dude! Random dude throws his arm around beautiful girl and kisses her on the cheek. And now my bad day has just gotten worse.

"Hey," beautiful girl greets him.

Random dude looks at me. Brown hair, brown eyes, looks like he's white to me, and he seems pretty plain looking as well.

"Who's this?" Random dude asks the beautiful girl.

Now she's looking at me because she doesn't know my name.

"I'm Jordan," I tell the random dude.

"Well hi," he says. "I'm Will, Bethany's boyfriend."

So I've now learned that the random dude's name is Will, an average name for an average looking guy. And the beautiful girl's name is Bethany.

"Well I should probably get to class," I tell the couple. "Nice meeting you."

I walk away before anything else can be said. I'm starting to hate this school more and more by the second. Though I know I've just really met them and learned their names but already I've decided that this Will guy is not right for Bethany, not right at all. It's just a feeling I got, either that or jealousy.

I enter the classroom that my schedule says is Media Immersion. Oh my God, this room is full of computers! Ok I'll admit that I'm looking a little forward to this class. I see a white male, who looks like he's balding, sitting at what I can only assume is a teacher's desk with a very impressive laptop, so I'm going to go ahead and say that he is the teacher. I approach the desk and he looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello there," he says and stands up. "I'm Mr. Simpson."

"Hi, I'm Jordan Johnson."

"Aw yes, the new student from Florida. Well Jordan welcome to Media Immersion."

"Thanks. What exactly is Media Immersion though?"

Mr. Simpson's smile turns into a grin. "Jordan I am very happy you asked that question."

He comes from around his desk and places his arm around my shoulder while walking me through the classroom.

"Jordan in today's world media and technology is everywhere," Mr. Simpson says. "Most people these days get their news from either the television or from the internet. Very few people read a newspaper. Some young people don't even know what a newspaper is. It is my job to help students learn how to use technology to the fullest extent and to learn how to study and use the media."

I nod my head. "Ok I think I'm getting it," I tell him.

Mr. Simpson claps his hands excitedly. "Excellent! Jordan I have a very good feeling that you will enjoy this class. Now you can choose anywhere you'd like to sit."

I choose to sit in the middle of the middle row, so the very middle. The class slowly starts to fill. That girl from earlier, I think her name is Paige, walks in with another girl who seems to be her friend or sidekick. They sit at the computers in front of me, which are actually facing me. Paige notices me.

"You're the girl from earlier," she says.

"Possibly? Or maybe I just look like the girl from earlier."

Paige shakes her head. "No you're definitely her."

I nod my head. "Yeah, listen I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I have this condition where everything I think just automatically comes out of my mouth. My parents and I have been looking for a cure for it for about ten years now but it seems that I have been cursed with this disease for the rest of my life."

"Is rambling also part of the disease?" Paige asks.

"No, the rambling comes from me being really nervous right now. And now I'll shut up."

Paige is looking at me right now as if she's studying me. I'm not too sure how I feel about this. It seems like Paige's friend is waiting for her to make a decision about me.

"Hmm," Paige says.

And that's it. Nothing else comes out of her mouth but Paige's friend nods her head as if she agrees. Agrees with or about what? I don't know but I decide to shrug it off. I'm looking at the door while more and more students file into the classroom. These are going to be my classmates for the next year and I don't know a single one of them. If I was back at home I'd probably know ninety-nine percent of the class. Holy crap, Bethany just walked in. She notices me and smiles and starts walking over my way. Ok Jordan, just breathe besides she has a boyfriend so it doesn't even matter.

Bethany sits down in the once empty seat that is beside me. Breathe Jordan, breathe.

"Hi," she greets me and once again dazzles me with her smile.

"Hi," I say nervously.

Bethany turns her attention to Paige and Paige's friend.

"Hi Paige, hi Hazel," Bethany greets them.

I now know that Paige's friend's name is Hazel. Slowly but surely I am learning names here.

"You two look fabulous, as always," Bethany continues.

"Thanks hon," Paige says. "How was your summer?"

"It was great. How was yours?"

Paige shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing too exciting, the fam and I went to Poland to visit the motherland."

Bethany laughs. Her laugh has got to be the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. I must be the biggest creeper ever now.

"Yeah my dad decided that this was the summer to revisit our heritage so we went to Ireland and Mexico," Bethany says.

"My parents and I were supposed to visit Somalia but we had to cancel the trip due to Dad's work," Hazel says.

"I moved to a completely different country where they use the metric system, so I'm confused about all measurements now," I randomly say.

And now all three girls are looking at me, great…

"Yeah word vomiting is also part of that disease I was talking about earlier," I tell them.

"Where are you from?" Bethany asks me.

I turn to look at her. "Originally I'm from Florida," I tell her. "Born and raised. I spent my whole life there, until now…"

"That must suck," Hazel says. "Why'd you move?"

"My dad's company decided to transfer him. They wanted to spread their business internationally and decided he would be the best man for the job. Parents figured this could be a good move for me, broaden my horizons."

"Wow, that majorly blows hon," Paige says.

Does this girl call everyone hon? It's enduring yet slightly disturbing.

"Yeah it kind of sucks, moving to a different place, let alone a different country," I tell them.

"Well like your parents said, maybe this will be a good move for you," Bethany says and smiles at me.

"Hello ladies!" a boy greets Paige and Hazel.

Wow, this guy is wearing one hell an outfit. He's wearing a white button up shirt with a black slim tie and a black jacket over that with some jeans. I know it's only 72 degrees outside but this kid has got to be burning up. He's also wearing sunglasses, though they look like they could be women's sunglasses. I can also tell that he straightened his hair because there is no way this kid's hair is naturally straight like that.

"I like your outfit," I tell the boy.

I honestly do like his outfit. I'm a HUGE fan of ties especially when they're slim or skinny.

The boy smiles at me. "Thank you," he says excitedly. "I'm Marco."

"Jordan."

Marco sits beside Paige and Hazel. I can already tell that the three of them are really close.

_RING!_

And there's the bell! Mr. Simpson moves to close the door. As soon as the door closes it reopens. Of course, Alex would also be in my second period class.

"Aw, Miss Nuñez, late for class on the very first day of school," Mr. Simpson says. "Can we please try not to make this a habit this year?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "I make no promises Mr. S," she says.

I hear Hazel groan. "We would have class with **her** this year," she mutters. "Why can't all the social rejects be in one class together and leave the rest of us alone?"

Alex turns around. "Why don't you say that louder so we can all hear you next time Hazel?" she asks sarcastically.

"Why don't you sit down Alex," Paige asks, annoyed. "Just because you were late doesn't mean the rest of our educations should have to suffer."

"Oh cause God forbid anything gets in the way of Princess Prissy's education!"

"Well at least I care aboot my education. But I guess if I were you I wouldn't care since we all know where you're going to end up after high school." Paige starts laughing. "That is IF you pass high school. You might be like the rest of your loser friends and just drop out."

"Paige," I hear Marco says softly, like he's trying to get her to stop.

"Well we all know what's going to happen to you after high school," Alex says. "You'll graduate and in ten years you'll be fat and have five kids with a husband who has a drinking problem while you tell the ladies at the country club how happy you are."

Wow, for some reason that felt like a low blow to me. Maybe because my family and I actually belonged to a country club, I don't know.

"Please hon, I think you're confusing your future with mine. Minus the country club part of course," Paige says.

"Ladies," Mr. Simpson calls out. "How aboot we wait till the second week of school before the bickering begins?"

Well he sure did take his sweet time defusing that situation. I thought he was going to wait till they started punching each other.

Paige just rolls her eyes and Alex goes back and sits in the corner. I look between them. I wonder if this is the classic battle between the rich white girl and the poor minority girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Whose side am I on? I'm not on either side because quite frankly this battle is a little too high school for me and it seems pretty stupid.

"Wow, that was…intense," I say.

"Hon just know that there are some people in the school who only take up space," Paige says while eyeing Alex.

I nod my head. "Duly noted."

**After Class:**

First class of Media Immersion is officially over. It was pretty much the same as English. Mr. Simpson read the syllabus to us and told us what to expect this year. He also told some pretty lame computer jokes, jokes that I actually laughed at. Everyone is starting to get their stuff and file out.

"Hey Jordan, maybe we'll see you later?" Marco asks.

I smile. "Yeah, see you later."

I like Marco. He seems like good people.

"Bye Jordan," Beth says and smiles at me.

"Later Bethany."

I look around and Alex and I are the only ones left in here. She doesn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. I walk over to her as she's typing away on the computer.

"Class is over," she says. "You can leave now."

"Listen I know that you and I aren't exactly friends," I tell her. "Mostly because even though we only met a few hours ago we've already threatened each other about three times, but what happened earlier was pretty ridiculous."

Ale scoffs. "Whatever," she mutters.

"What Paige said wasn't very nice, not that your come back was any better."

Alex looks up at me. "What's your point?"

I sigh. "My point is that I don't know you Alex. I know NOTHING about you and you know nothing about me. But for all you know we might be the same, in some ways."

"I highly doubt that."

I shrug. "Well maybe you're right. Because if I know one thing it's this, both you and Paige really suck at insulting each other."

I turn and begin walking out of the room. Looks like Media Immersion is going to be an interesting class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So in a way I made Jordan meet Paige the same way she met her in the original one but slightly different. And be honest, who's glad I didn't wait till like chapter 17 to bring in Beth? lol. REMEMBER! reviews are love =)**


	3. Lunch Will Decide Your Destiny

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY! I didn't realize it's been almost two weeks since I last updated. My B! Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters or the story plots from their episodes. I only own my original characters and the extra spin I put on stuff.**

* * *

><p>I am so ready for some lunch, so ready that I can hear my stomach growling. I walk into the cafeteria and get in line for some food. Hmm… Am I in the mood for tater tots? No, the true question is; when am I NOT in the mood for tater tots? I grab some tater tots, a ham and cheese sandwich, and some milk. I pay the lunch lady and decide to sit at an empty table by myself. See this is how you find out if you're the type of cool kid people want to get to know. If in the next three minutes someone asks to sit with me or invites me to sit with them then that means I'm not a loser. Though if a loser asks me to have lunch with them I guess that makes me a loser. If no one asks me to eat with them then that means I must have something on my face or a mad rumor about me has already spread. These are the rules of high school.<p>

I look around the cafeteria and it doesn't really look like anyone even notices me. Wow, this does not help with my self esteem at all. Oh hey there's Marco. I think he notices me. He's waving at me and walking this way.

"Ooh tater tots."

I turn my ahead just in time to see Alex and some random white guy take a tater tot each. I have no idea who this dude is, though I am wondering why he's wearing a black hoodie and head phones around his neck.

"Yes Alex, please have a tater tot," I tell her sarcastically.

"Thanks," she says and takes another tater tot.

"Ya know Degrassi has really stepped up their game on these tots," random guy says.

"'Scuse you," I say to him. "Who the hell are you and why are you eating my tater tots?"

"Oh I apologize," he says but doesn't sound like he means it. "I'm Jay, Alex's boyfriend. And thanks for the tots."

Jay lifts the tater tots off my try. I grab his wrist and he looks at me mildly surprised.

"I don't know you," I tell him. "And I don't remember telling you that you could have my tots. So unless you would like to lose a hand today I suggest you give them back to me."

"Ooh you're feisty," he says.

"Ooh you just made me throw up a little in my mouth."

I look over to where Marco was. Now he's sitting at a table with Paige and some other people, people that look like the people I'd hang out with at my old school. I turn back to look at Alex and Jay.

"Is there a reason why you two have graced me with your presence?" I ask them.

"You seemed lonely," Alex says.

"And see we don't like people looking lonely," Jay says.

"So you go sit by them to steal their lunch? If I remember correctly Alex I saw you take some poor boy's lunch earlier today."

Alex shrugs her shoulders. "Eh, his mom packed him a tuna sandwich. Not a very good lunch if you ask me. Yours look much better instead."

"Ooh here's an idea," I start. "How about you two go into that thing called a lunch line and buy your own lunch? Crazy, I know but it just might work."

"This one has a mouth on her," Jay says while pointing at me and picks up another one of my tots and pops it in his mouth.

"Told ya," Alex says.

I see Jay's hand reaching for another tot. Ok, enough of this shit.

_Smack._

Jay quickly retracts his hand and holds it with his other against his chest. A semi shocked look appears on his face and Alex is also looking at me, shocked.

"I dare you," I tell him. "I dare you to take another one of my tots. I have a black belt in tae kwon do and although I'm only suppose to use it when I'm in danger I will use it on you right now, right this second, in a heartbeat. So go ahead Jay, try to take another one. I dare you."

I'm giving Jay the best death glare that I can muster, and as a black person my death glare can be very scary. Jay's walls seem to be slowly crumbling. I can see it in his eyes, he's giving up.

"Fine," he finally says. "They're not good anyway."

"Yeah that must be why you kept eating them."

"You should be careful of who you piss off around here Jordan," Alex says threateningly.

I sigh. "Why Alex?" I ask. "Because if I piss off the wrong person I might find a dead bird in my locker?"

"We don't do dead birds," Jay says. "We're not too huge on dead animals in people's lockers."

"I'm gonna stop you right now," I tell both of them. "I've only been at this school for a few hours but I think I have this figured out. You two are the two bad ass bullies of the school. You pick on people weaker than you in order to make yourselves feel superior, and when someone tries to step up to you you crush them like a bug."

I point over to Paige and Marco's table. "Them over there," I start. "They're the people you hate. You hate them because you think that they think they run the school because apparently they think they're better than everyone else. They have more money than you and sometimes they flaunt it and that pisses you off even more.

"You're also slowly becoming angry right now as I'm talking because I'm talking as if I have you all figured out, which I don't. But the purpose of you being at this table right now, the purpose of you eating my tater tots without really asking is to test me. Number one you want to see how weak I am. You want to see if you can push me around or not, part of you is angry that you can't while another part of you sort of respects me for standing up to you. Number two, you want to see where I belong. You want to see if I belong with you and your group or if I belong with Paige and her group, the group you despise. Am I correct so far?"

Alex and Jay look at each other and it seems like they're thinking the same thing. Now they're looking back at me. They're not saying anything so I'm going to assume they want me to continue.

"Look I don't know y'all and I don't know them," I tell them. "I don't know anyone here but what I do know is I'm going to be friends with people I have stuff in common with.

I think I will become friends with y'all and your group because I don't take shit from anyone and also because Alex is the first person I technically met at this school and although it means nothing to you it says something about fate. I think that we'll also learn that we have some things in common. I also believe that I will be friends with some of Paige's group but I won't agree with everything they believe in or say. So overall I will be friends with both groups, which no one will like but everyone will accept. How's that?"

Alex crosses her arms over her chest. "You think you know a lot," she says.

"I know that I don't want to be here," I tell her. "I know that it sucks that my parents took me away from my home, away from my friends. I also know that you and I are in at least two classes together which means we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

I lean across the table and lace my fingers together. "Alex I'm not going to waste a year hating you. Number one, because hating someone takes A LOT of energy. Number two, because I don't know you. I have no idea what you're going through in life. Shit, I don't even know what you're favorite color is, though I'm going to guess it's either a dark color or purple. I only know one thing for sure, you have the ability to kick my ass and I have the ability to kick your ass. If it comes down to that then I guess we'll see who comes out on top."

I pick my book bag on and push the rest of my tater tots over to Alex and Jay.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to go see what the other group has to offer," I tell them. "I will see you two later."

I leave Alex and Jay with my tater tots and some thoughts to think over. See that's what I do; I analyze a situation, tell the person or people how I think it's going to work out in more words than needed, and then leave them to think about it. I approach Marco and Paige's table and everyone turns to look at me.

"Hi guys," I greet them. "Is it ok if I sit with you?"

Paige looks like she's thinking about it. Marco smiles at me.

"Sure Jordan," he says. "Take a seat."

I take the empty seat next to a white guy I don't know but he does seem familiar. Where do I know him from? Hmm… Oh that's right, the locker.

"Happy birthday by the way," I tell the guy.

A look of surprise appears on his face. "Uh… thanks," he says.

"I saw your locker earlier today when I was trying to find mine. It was very nicely decorated."

"Thank you thank you," Marco says. "It was very hard finding the streamers."

"I'm Craig by the way," Craig introduces himself and hold out his hand."

"Jordan," I introduce myself and shake his hand.

"And I'm Spinner," the curly haired guy introduces himself.

"Spinner? That's a very interesting name."

Spinner smiles. "Thanks."

Ok, I guess this guy couldn't tell by the tone of my voice that when I said his name was interesting what I really meant was, "Who the hell names their child Spinner?" But for now I'll just keep that to myself.

"So hon," Paige starts. "I saw you eating with Alex and Jay earlier."

"Total social suicide," Hazel chimes in.

I raise an eyebrow. "Social suicide?" I ask. "Are we in the movie _Mean Girls_?"

Paige's face lights up. "I love that movie!"

Of course she does. Why am I not surprised by this?

"Well tell me why eating with Alex and Jay is social suicide? Also I didn't really eat with them. It was more like them sitting at the same table I was sitting at and then they began eating my tater tots."

"Well hon-"

There she goes with that "hon" thing again.

"Alex and Jay are Degrassi's social rejects," Paige says. "They only show up to cause trouble.

"Paige…" Marco starts, sounding like he's warning Paige.

Paige looks at Marco. "What Marco? It's true. All they do is bully people to make themselves feel better."

"In a way Paige that's what you just did by calling them social rejects," Craig says.

Wow, I'm glad someone else was thinking that besides me.

"All I'm saying is that there is a reason why we don't hang out with them," Paige says. "And if I were you Jordan I would stay clear of them."

I nod my head. "Thanks for the advice Paige."

"Anyway," Marco says, sounding like he's trying to change the subject. "Tell us aboot yourself Jordan."

I shrug my shoulders. "What do you wanna know?" I ask. "I'm originally from Tampa, Florida born and raised there. I'm an only child. I'm a guitarist."

"No way, me too," Craig says excitedly. "What kind of guitar do you have?"

"Well I have three electrics, an acoustic, and an acoustic electric. My favorite though is my starburst Gibson 1960 Les Paul."

Craig's jaw just literally dropped and some food spilled out. It was kind of disgusting.

"Y-you have a Gibson 1960 Les Paul?" Craig asks. "Like a legit one?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, my parents got it for me for my thirteenth birthday."

"That had to cost a fortune."

I shrug my shoulders. "I think it was maybe like a little over five grand," I say nonchalant.

Everyone's jaws just dropped and now they're all looking at me with wide eyes. Yeah this is usually the reaction I get from people when I tell them about my guitar. You see my parents are rich, and not just the kind of rich where they can buy me expensive guitars, I mean the kind of rich where they could build a new library for a school and name it after me.

"Your parents paid over five grand for a guitar?" Spinner asks. "What are they, rocket scientists?"

"No," I answer. "My mom is an asset manager and my father works in insurance."

"No offense but how can your dad make that much dough?" Jimmy asks. "I mean not even my father has the money to just buy me a guitar that costs over a grand."

"Yeah and Jimmy's parents are filthy rich," Spinner adds.

See I don't usually like to brag about my family's money because it's not my money and usually once I say how rich we are people start treating me differently. But I will admit, when people ask I do like to answer.

"You know the show _Gilmore Girls_?" I ask the group.

"I love that show!" Paige gushes.

"Well my father is sort of like Richard Gilmore. My father works for an insurance company that insures some of the top companies in America. My father is a top worker and closes a lot of deals so when the company wanted to expand here in Canada they put my father in charge."

"So you're like filthy stinkin rich," Spinner says.

Wow Spinner is so good with words. I bet he would score a 600 on the verbal portion of the SAT's.

"I'm not rich," I tell him. "My parents are rich. And I don't really like the term "rich". I like to say that my family is well off. But we don't let it go to our heads."

"Do you have like a beach house and stuff?" Spinner asks, looking very excited.

"Umm… yeah," I answer. "We have a beach house at Daytona and then my grandparents have a beach house in Miami that they let us use sometimes, though I'm not a huge fan of Miami."

"Wow," Spinner says.

"Can we maybe change the subject?" I ask. "How about we talk about something other than money and beach houses?"

"Well hon, did you leave a guy back in Florida?" Paige asks.

Now because I've lived in the same place for the past sixteen years of my life I haven't had to tell anyone about me being gay in awhile because everyone who knew me already knew I was. Though it seems they accept Marco so if they can't handle me being a lesbian then they're not the type of people that I want to hang out with anyway.

"No, no guy back in Florida," I tell them. "I did sort of leave a girl though. But we broke up before I moved here so I guess I didn't really leave her per se."

I notice both Spinner and Craig both choke a little on whatever they're drinking. Everyone else looks sort of surprised on easily I just said.

"Wait hon," Paige starts. "Did you say you sort of left a **girl** back in Florida?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm gay," I tell them. "I mean that's not a big deal for you guys right? I mean aren't Canadians all yay gay? Here in Ontario the first gay marriage was performed in 2001 and then your province officially legalized it last year, which I must say, kudos. I mean its 2004 and Massachusetts is the only state in American that has legalized gay marriage."

I drink some of my milk while the other process what I just said.

"So are you out?" Marco asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah," I answer. "Aren't you?"

Marco's eyes widen. Oh shit…

"Oh shit," I whisper. "Are you like not out? I didn't blow your cover did I?"

Paige puts up her hand. "We know aboot him hon," Paige says. "Marco is dating my older brother Dylan."

I nod my head. "Oh cool. For a minute there I thought I had blown your cover. Though I think your outfit sort of does that for you. I mean no straight guy dresses that fashionable, especially for the first day of school."

"So wait," Spinner starts. "You're a…"

I wait for Spinner to continue. I don't know if it's that he doesn't know the word or if he's just afraid to say it. Or he might be too stupid to know how to say it, I wouldn't rule out that option.

"Yes Spin, she's a lesbian," Jimmy finishes for him.

"Thank you Jimmy," I say and smile. I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah I'm a lesbian and I'm out."

"So like your parents know and everything?" Marco asks, sounding like he's amazed by this.

I nod my head. "Yeah my parents know. I came out to my mother when I was like ten. She told me that she always knew and that she loved me anyway. My whole family knows, my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone. I'm not saying that my whole extended family is happy about it but my parents and my grandparents support me. My grandfather is known for being a tough judge when it comes to hate crimes down in Florida and he's really trying to get rid of the ban Florida has on same-sex couples not being able to adopt children."

"Wow your family is supportive."

"My family thinks everyone should be treated equal, no matter who you love. Also my father doesn't have to worry about me accidentally getting pregnant."

I start laughing at my little joke. Why is no one laughing? Why is Craig kind of hanging his head down? I stop laughing because no one else is laughing with me.

_RING!_

Thank God for the bell because things just got sort of awkward. Everyone gets up and starts grabbing their things. We start walking out of the cafeteria into the hall.

"What class do you have next Jordan?" Marco asks.

I look at my schedule. "Canadian history with Mr. Perino," I tell him.

"Why are you taking a grade ten class?" Craig asks.

"That's what happens when you transfer to a different country," I tell him. "There are classes that I have to take here that I didn't need to take back in Florida, like Canadian history and then next semester, Canadian geography."

"Wow, good luck with that," Jimmy says. "Mr. Perino is sort of an ass."

"Thanks. See you guys later."

I go one way as the others go another way. Well lunch was interesting. Can't wait to see what the rest of the day brings me.


End file.
